Naruto the Fox - NaruHina
by Nozomi.Miho
Summary: By tricking the 6th Hokage, Naruto manages to sneak away with the Fuin no Sho (again), and escapes towards the woods. Determined to expand his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto looks through the scroll. By failing the forbidden jutsu, Naruto is turned into a fox with nine tails. Confused, Naruto tries to go home but is picked by Hinata thinking that he is just a normal fox.
1. Chapter 1

Nozomi here! I would like to make a disclaimer that I do not own Naruto.

Here are some helpful reminders when reading this fanfiction:

"This character is currently talking."

 _This character is currently thinking to his/her self._

 _ **This is Kurama talking. (aka. Kyuubi)**_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

I decided that the setting should take place after the Fourth Shinobi War before Naruto the Last.

Summary: By tricking the 6th Hokage (Kakashi-sensei), Naruto manages to sneak away with the Fuin no Sho (again), and escapes towards the woods. Determined to expand his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto looks through the scroll. By failing the forbidden jutsu, Naruto is turned into a fox with nine tails. Confused, Naruto tries to go home but is picked by Hinata thinking that it is just a normal fox.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Damn it!" Naruto choked as he pant heavily. "Why can't I do it right?!"

"… _ **Naruto…you're wasting your chakra on useless things again."**_ Kurama said.

 _Teme! Unlike you, I'm trying hard to become stronger!_ Naruto thought in frustration.

"…" 

_Heh…that's what I thought._ Naruto scratched the back of his head with his right hand and sighed.

"Yosh! One more time before I get caught by that Kaka bastard!" Naruto laughed.

" _ **Naruto you idiot! Stop!"**_

Before Naruto could stop, he had already finished with the last hand seal.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Hm? Hinata, did you hear that?" Kiba asked confused.

"What's wrong Kiba-kun?" Hinata replied softly.

"Nevermind." Kiba said looking down at the ground.

 _Was it just my imagination? I'm pretty sure I heard something strange not far from here. Oh well._

Hinata and Kiba walked side by side towards Ramen Ichiraku with Akamaru tailing behind them.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

" _ **Oi! Naruto…damn it wake up already."**_ Kurama said in an irritated tone.

Naruto slowly opens his blue exhausted eyes.

" _What happened?"_

" _ **Heh. You talking all high and mighty just a moment ago, now look at what you've done."**_

" _What are you talking about...Kurama?"_

Naruto sits up and with his right paw, he scratches the back of his large soft ears.

….

"Kuramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

" _ **Calm down. It wasn't me."**_

"L-look at me! I-I have p-paws and…"

Naruto hesitantly looks behind him and sees nine fluffy orange tails with yellow tips at the top of each individual tail. Naruto suddenly hears rustling coming from a nearby bush.

"Narutooooo! I know you're here!" a man yelled bluntly.

 _Shit. It's probably Kakashi-sensei. I have to get out here!_

Panicking, Naruto leaps up to a tree and disappears leaving the Fuin no Sho behind hoping the 6th Hokage will find it.

Naruto quickly sprints out of the woods with his paws patting the ground. _Home! I have to go home before anyone sees me!_

Leaping from roof to roof, Naruto finally finds his apartment. Attempting to open his apartment door, Naruto balances himself on his two hind legs and struggles to get a good grip to turn the door knob. His left leg trips over one of his tails and Naruto falls face flat on the floor.

"Tch. I can't even open my own door." Naruto sighed.

"What am I doing with my life…"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed trying to lighten the mood.

 _Grwll…_

"Hm. I'm kinda hungry. I could really go for some ramen right about now." Naruto said as he rubbed his fluffy white belly.

Suddenly, a window a couple yards away from where Naruto was sitting flies open and a middle-aged woman pokes her head out looking directly at Naruto.

"What's all that nois- eek! Shoo! Shoo!" the woman yelled. Opening her door, she stomps out making the floor from where Naruto was sitting vibrate. Carrying a broom with both her hands, she smacks the fox's head attempting to drive the fox away from her apartment. Not wanting to hurt the middle-aged woman, the fox slides past her stubby legs and runs away in the darkness.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Sorry Hinata! It looks like it's going to rain and I don't want Akamaru to get wet." Kiba said in sympathy. "He stinks when he's wet!" Kiba laughs patting Akamaru on the head.

"Don't worry, Kiba-kun." Hinata said looking down. "I'll be fine." Hinata looks up and meets Kiba's sharp dark eyes. She smiles slightly as Kiba sighs and walks away from the ramen shop with Akamaru. Hinata sits back down in her seat and looks at her half-eaten ramen bowl.

"U-um, can I have to-go please?" "Why sure thing, little lady!" Teuchi says in a buff loud voice. Hinata looks to her left.

"Ah!" Hinata squeals. "Shino-kun…I-I didn't see you there. How long have you been here?" Hinata smiles.

"Since you and Kiba got here." Shino says plainly.

"Ah. Is that so?" Hinata sighs.

"Sorry Shino-kun. I didn't notice you were here all this time."

"…No one ever notices." Shino sticks his hands in his pockets and slowly walks away.

"S-shino-kun! Wait!" Hinata exclaims, but Shino paid her no mind.

 _Hm. Poor Shino-kun. Maybe I should've paid more attention to my surroundings._ Hinata thought to herself.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Thank you for the ramen!" Hinata bows and then with her ramen, she exits the shop walking towards Ino's flower shop.

… _drip…drip…_

Hinata brings her left hand out in front of her and looked up with her pale lavender eyes.

 _Rain? Kiba-kun was right. I should go home now._

She rummages through her bag and pulls out an umbrella while putting her left over ramen back in the bag.

 _The rain is coming pretty hard. Is there going to be a thunder storm?_

Hinata quickly turns back when she sees a rather large looking fox in front of Ramen Ichiraku.

Her eyes wide at seeing drenched orange fox with nine tails dipped in yellow.

 _A-A kitsune? Why is it by itself in the rain? It must be cold and hungry._

Hinata walks up to the fox and bends her knees so she is about the fox's height. With her umbrella in her right hand, she hovers it to block the rain from the fox.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Naruto looks up and sees Hinata's soft gaze looking at him. _Hinata? What is she doing here?_

"U-um, are you hungry?" Hinata softly says, slowly scooting closer to him. She hesitantly lifts her left hand and slowly starts petting Naruto's head not wanting to scare the fox away.

"Oh no! Y-you're injured!" Hinata begins to touch the scratch mark on Naruto's head.

 _I'm injured?... Oh! It must be from that broom-lady from befor-_

Hinata abruptly drops her umbrella behind her and picks Naruto up to her chest.

 _Wha?! Hinata! W-what are you doing?_ Naruto struggles to escape from her grasp but she only tightens her grip more.

"I-it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you. But we need to take care of that injury before it gets infected!"

Quickly, she runs towards the Hyuga compound making patting noises as she runs off in the rain.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Well this is the end of Chapter 1! If you would like more please let me know! This is also my first ever fanfiction so please bear with me. If you don't like the way I write or if would to make some pointers feel free to do so! As a writer, I would like as many critism as I can get so that I may improve for upcoming chapters! Also let me know if the characters become OOC. We wouldn't want that. X_x See you in Chapter 2! – Nozo-chan 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

Chapter 2

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

… _pant…pant…_

"W-we made it, Kitsune-san." Hinata gives the fox a warm smile. Naruto looks around completely absent minded.

 _WHY AM I IN HINATA'S ROOM?!_

Hinata looks at the fox and sees as it begins to caper around her room.

 _I have to find a way out. I don't really know why I'm like this but if I were to turn back to normal while I'm in this situation…_

The thought of having Hiashi Hyuga after him for being with his daughter this late at night causes Naruto to stumble over.

"Huh? W-what's wrong Kitsune-san?" Hinata rushes over picking the fox up in her arms.

 _H-hinata…HINATA?!_ Naruto looks at Hinata and notices that she is completely naked except for a towel wrapping around her curved body.

"Come on, Kitsune-san! Time for a bath so you won't catch a cold from the rain. Then we can tend to your injury!" Hinata beamed walking towards her bathroom and quietly closes the door.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

If you could see how red Naruto's face was under all that fur, he would be equivalent to a jalapeno. Naruto looks up wide-eyed.

 _Kamisama…take me now._

With her elegant arms, Hinata lifts the fox up to her chest and carries him towards the bathtub. Naruto begins to blush bright crimson.

 _Shit, shit, shit! Don't tell me her chest is touching my back!_

 **SPLASH!**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Ah. You've been a good boy, Kitsune-san." Hinata smiles as she begins to dry Naruto's fur.

"Ehh? Y-your injury is gone!" Hinata pat Naruto's forehead. "You wouldn't be a magical being, right?" Hinata slightly chuckled. Hinata walked towards her bed and sat comfortably down leaning her back against the wall near her pillow.

"Come here, Kitsune-san." Hinata patted on the bed beside her looking straight into the fox's radiant blue eyes.

 _Hinata, you don't understand that I'm actually Naruto!_

Hinata just sat there, waiting.

 _I wonder if Kitsune-san is scared of me._ Hinata thought.

 _Mhmm… I guess I can stay here for tonight. It is raining pretty hard outside and I don't want to get wet again. I just hope nothing weird happens._

Naruto walks over towards Hinata's bed and jumps up landing on Hinata's lap.

 _This is so awkward!_ Naruto thought as he hesitantly struggled to get comfortable.

"Mhm…now that I've got a good look at you…I don't think Kitsune is an appropriate name for you, Kitsune-san." Hinata softly but happily says. Hinata looks at Naruto's tails.

"Um…kiiro for yellow and…teru for tail…" Hinata is in deep thought as Naruto looks at her.

 _Was Hinata this talkative?_

"Ah! How about Kiteru?" Hinata smiled as she lightly pat Naruto's fluffy head.

 _Kiteru?! My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! But I can't blame you Hinata. It's my fault I'm like this._

Hinata lies down dragging Naruto down with her.

Hugging Naruto close, Hinata fell asleep.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Naruto sits down as he begins to meditate while Kurama looks down and watches him.

 _ **What are you doing?**_

 _I'm meditating._

 _ **Why?**_

 _Teme, can you just explain to me what exactly happened yesterday?!_ Naruto stands up and walks closer in front of Kurama, water surrounding both of them.

 _ **Well, to be blunt…I was supposed to be extracted from you yesterday.**_

 _WHAT?!_

 _ **Luckily, I managed to take over your mind and withstand the restraint. But unfortunately, BECAUSE you weren't in your right mind, it restrained your physical appearance to look like me.**_

 _Wait! Why did this all happened again?_

 _ **Why you ask? Because you failed the forbidden technique. You have to have a good flow of chakra within your body in order to balance out my chakra.**_

 _But I have full control of your power._

 _ **Even though you have full control, this is a new technique we're talking about.**_

 _Ugh! This is sooooooooooo confusing!_ Naruto drops down and crosses his legs.

… _Hinata please wake up…I'm really hungry and you didn't feed me last night._

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Hinata slowly lifted her heavy eyelids.

 _What time is it?_

She looked towards her right at her clock.

 **11:56 A.M.**

"11:56…" she mumbled to herself as she closed her eyelids. "11:56?!" Hinata shot up.

 _Mhm? Is Hinata finally awake?!_ Naruto got up and ran towards Hinata standing on his hind legs, patting right below her stomach to get her attention.

"G-good morning, Kiteru!" Hinata smiled as she began changing out of her pajamas.

Flustered, Naruto turned towards the opposite direction and sat perfectly still.

 _Gahh! I'm such an idiot! Stupid chakra flow my ass!_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Looking up to his left, Naruto sees a sweat drop to her cheek as she tries her best not to fall while running. Yesterday, Hinata met with Kiba and supposedly Shino, to discuss the mission Kakashi-sama had prepared for them and Team 7. A bunch of bandits has taken civilians hostage. "I-I see them!" Hinata pants as she continues running towards the large gates of Konohagakure.

 _A mission! W-With Naruto-kun!_ She thought.

"There she is!" Kiba points towards where Hinata is.

"Finally." Shino places his hands in his pockets.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura came running and gave Hinata a big embrace.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan, Kiba-kun, Sai-kun, Shino-kun!" Hinata continued to pant.

"U-um, is Naruto-kun here?" Hinata shyly looked around.

"We're still waiting for that bastard." Kiba scratched his head.

 _Shimatta! I forgot it was a two team mission!_ Naruto sulked.

Yamato bends down and glares at the fox with intense eyes. "Heh..? Looks like we won't Naruto anymore."

 _Yamato that bastard! He can tell it's me?!_ Naruto runs and hides behind Hinata.

"Oh? Hehe. Looks like he has taken a liking to you Hinata." Yamato continues to glare at Naruto with intense eyes. Naruto gulped and turned the opposite direction.

"Yamato-sensei, I think your scaring Kiteru." Hinata said softly.

"Kiteru? Ah, I'm sorry… _Kiteru_." Yamato stares without blinking.

Naruto swallowed hard. _Crap, he knows it's me!_

"Yamato-sensei, what do you mean we won't need Naruto anymore?" Sakura looks at him.

Yamato stands up and faces her. "I just remembered that Naruto was meeting with Lord Sixth."

He stares back at the blue eyed fox. Naruto flinched.

"Man, what does he want with Naruto?" Kiba said in a scratchy voice.

"Who knows. Well, let's go." Yamato walks past the enourmous gate. The rest follows behind him.

 _Naruto…a fox? Heh, is that what Kakashi was talking about yesterday? This is going to get interesting._ Yamato tries hard not laugh out loud.

"Hey Hinata, Yamato-sensei is kind of scaring me" Sakura walks closer to Hinata.

"Eh? Is that so?" Hinata looks right and sees Yamato's awkward facial expression.

"Ehehe." Hinata softly laughs. _Yamato-sensei is a funny person._

 _Temee! He thinks it's funny!_ Naruto walks behind Yamato and looks up.

 _Hehe. Let's see who's gonna be laughing now!_

He proceeds to open his mouth displaying sharp teeth.

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"No Kiteru! Don't bite Yamato-sensei like that." Hinata looks at Naruto.

 _Hinata! Yamato-sensei was bullying me! Why do I have to get in trouble!_ Naruto stares at Yamato with irritated eyes.

Yamato glares back at him. "Yo, _Kiteru_."

 _Man! The way he says that just gives me shivers._ Naruto shakes his fur.

"Kiteru! Is that your name?" Sakura looks at Naruto with bright eyes.

 _S-sakura-chan. I better not get involved with her. If she finds out that I was the fox, she would kill me!_

Naruto runs up to Hinata who was sitting in front of a campfire.

 _D-did he just ignore me?!_ Sakura looks at the fox's blue eyes. He sticks his tongue out.

Sakura flinched. _Ugh. That fox reminds me of a certain blonde idiot._

 _Maybe being a fox isn't such a bad thing._ Naruto looks at the pot of boiling ramen hovering the fire. _Mhmm, ramen!_

"Okay guys! Dig in!" Yamato clapped.

Naruto jumped from Hinata towards the ramen. With his paws, he picks up the pot and swallows the ramen in one gulp.

Everyone watches expressionless as the fox lies down on his back and begins rubbing his round belly.

"CHAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _Uh oh…_ Naruto thought.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Hinata puts a bandage on the fox's bump located behind his ear. "There you go, Kiteru."

Naruto looks at Hinata's lavender eyes and she smiles warmly.

 _Hinata, you're so nice! If only Sakura-chan could be like you._

Naruto looks at Sakura and sticks his tongue out.

 _That stupid fox reminds me sooooo much of that idiot!_ Sakura crosses her arms and looks away annoyed.

"Okay! Let's call it a night!" Yamato loudly states.

"Hai!" Everyone calls back.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Snuggled inside a light purple sleeping bag, Naruto tries hard not to move.

 _Her arms…her chest…her warm breathe…!_

Hinata's arms wrap around Naruto as he looks up to see Hinata's sleeping face.

 _She looks…peaceful._

 _Argh! Then again she always looks so peaceful._

"Naruto…" Hinata mumbles.

 _Ehhh?! She's dreaming about me?! I wonder if…she's dreaming about me becoming hokage! Heh, I'll ask her about it when I get the chance._

Blushing lightly, Naruto snuggles closer to Hinata.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

This is the end of Chapter 2! Sorry if they are short. I'm writing this as I go so..ehehe I probably should've planned ahead but oh well! If you guys have any ideas of what you would like to see, I'll take it in consideration and I'll see what I can do! Please R & R and I'll see you in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody!

I don't want to leave you guys hanging so I'll explain everything. I will be moving out of my apartment this coming weekend, so I don't know when I'll be getting my internet back. Most likely, I won't be updating for around a week, 2 weeks at the most (hopefully)! Luckily though, that'll give me plenty of time of planning ahead this fanfiction! SOOOOOOOOO expect VERY long chapters in the future. Don't worry, I'll definitely come back so just be patient with me!

Chapter 3

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

It was dark. The only light source was the weakened fire and the moonlight shining down on six ninjas…and a fox.

Hinata was awakened by quiet rustling off in the distance. Curious, she slowly gets up and tries not to wake the fox in her sleeping bag. _What was that?_ She thought.

 _I know I shouldn't wander off this late at night but…_

Quietly, she walks off into the dark forest with her byakgugan activated.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Guys! Hinata's gone!" Sakura desperately tries to wake everybody up. "W-What is it?!" Kiba arouse from his sleep.

"Hinata's not in her sleeping bag! She didn't even bring her stuff with her." Sakura points to a neatly folded lavender jacket and dark pants, her forehead protector lying on top of it.

"She probably went off to find some food or something. It sounds like something she would do." Sai calmly said, his arms crossed.

"Maybe you're right…" Sakura looks down, her forehead scrunched.

"How about this, why don't we wait 15 minutes for her to return. If she doesn't make it back by then, we should tell Yamato-sensei." Kiba said scratching his head.

All eyes suddenly turned to the wide eyed fox standing on top of a lavender sleeping bag.

 _Hinata's missing?_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Uh oh…" Hinata mumbled to herself. She was wearing a baggy light purple t-shirt and dark purple shorts…barefooted.

 _I've been wandering around since last night. The others must've noticed I'm gone by now._

Using the back of her hand, she wipes the sweat off her forehead. Tired, she leans up against a tree.

 _Maybe if I just close my eyes for a bit, I'll be able to find them later…_

Closing her tired eyes, she falls fast asleep.

 **15 minutes later…**

"Oi…wake up." A calm but stern voice calls out.

"Mhm..?" Hinata opens her eyes to see a ravened hair man. _Is that…Sasuke-kun?_

Sasuke looks at her pale eyes. _Her eyes…_

"Hey, don't ignore me." Sasuke bends down beside her. "What are you doing out here by yourself? Especially attired very lightly."

 _He doesn't recognize me?_ Hinata lifts her hands to her neck. _Ah! I must've left my protector at the camp._

"Are you going to answer me?" His eyes locked on hers.

"U-um, you don't recognize me?" She nervously looks at him.

"Why would I recognize you when we just met?...Don't tell me you know something about me?" Sasuke narrows his dark eyes.

"A-Actually, nevermind!..eheh." Hinata awkwardly looks down.

Sasuke turns left and begins walking. He stops.

"Are you coming?"

"W-What?" Hinata looks up.

Sasuke turns and looks at her. "You're gonna stay here by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for my friends…" She meets his gaze.

"…You're waiting for your _friends_?"

Hinata lightly nods.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"HINATA'S MISSING AND YOUR'E TELLING ME YOU WAITED FOR 30 MINUTES JUST TO WAKE ME UP AND TELL ME?!" Yamato yells sternly at the young ninjas. He sighs.

"Where's Narut- I mean where's the fox?" Yamato looks around.

"I think it went looking for Hinata." Shino replied. "The moment we mentioned she was missing, it just ran off into the forest."

"Okay. Why don't we split up. Shino and Sakura, look north and east. Sai, use your bird and look from the sky. Kiba and I will look south and west. Be sure to look for Hinata and the fox as well. We will search for 2 hours. If nothing shows up, we'll have to report back to Lord Sixth and register her as missing." Yamato sternly looks at everyone.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 _Hinata's missing…she's missing! Where could you have gone? Why haven't I noticed?! I WAS PRACTICALLY SLEEPING WITH HER!_

…

 _Okay that didn't come out right._

Sprinting through the thick trees, Naruto suddenly sees a group of armed people. Possibly 6 men and a small figure.

 _What's going on?_

"Leave her alone."

 _That voice!? Sasuke?_ Naruto hides behind a nearby tree.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it pretty boy?" A buff man with scars all over his body approaches the ravened hair man.

The buff man narrows his eyes and looks into Sasuke's dark eyes. "Leave the lady to us and maybe I'll spare you your life." He laughs loudly in a scratchy deep voice.

The young black haired man closes his eyes.

 _Suuh…_ Opening his eyes slowly, the avenger reveals his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Y-You're-!" The large man backs up hesitantly.

"Ah? What was that about sparing my life?" Sasuke draws out his sword. He smirks.

"W-We're s-sorry! W-We didn't know!"

 _Sasuke? Are you gonna kill them?!_ Naruto jumps from behind the tree and jumps in front of the frightened men, scrunching his blue eyes and displaying his sharp teeth.

"Oh? Your chakra looks awfully familiar." Sasuke puts back his sword.

"L-Let's get out of here!" A skinny man motioned.

"And where do you think you're going?" A brown man appeared with a rather large dog beside him.

"K-Kiba-kun!" a light voice calls out from behind the ravened hair man.

 _Hinata?_ Naruto tries to look past the man standing in front of him.

"Heeeeh? You didn't tell me your friends were from Konoha." Sasuke calmly says. Off in the distance Sasuke could sense 4 figures coming towards them.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"They're up ahead. And they're not alone." Shino states as he and the other three ninjas run. "What do you mean they're not alone?" Sakura demands. "Hinata and the fox are definitely there. And…?!...Sasuke?"

"Sasuke's here?!" Sakura rushes past the rest of her friends.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Well, well. Luckily, I came across Hinata, but who would've thought that I would also find the bandits?" Kiba raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"Shit! Where's the boss when you need him!?" a tall sweaty man exclaims.

"Shut up, Ryu. I'm right here." Behind the tree where Hinata sat, a young man with long silver hair tied in a low ponytail walks towards the center of all the commotion. He was dressed in a loose grey yukata, displaying his chest tied with a black rope paired with black sandals. A katana was hanging by the man's side.

"My, my, what have my men done this time?" he announces sarcastically, eyeing everyone.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Naruto looks at him.

 _What the hecks up with this guy? Don't tell me he's the boss of these old geezers._

" _ **Naruto."**_

" _What now Kurama?! Can't you see I'm busy?"_

" _ **Go find yourself a hiding place. Now."**_

" _What? Why? How can you tell me to hide when Hinata's with Sasuke, and the old geezers boss is actually a hot guy?!"_

" _ **Just do it before you regret it."**_

" _Tch!"_

Naruto runs past the silver haired man and jumps up to a tree, disappearing in the green leaves.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

You guys are really gonna be upset with me but I'm sorry this chapter is soooo short. With packing and everything I didn't have much time to write. I wouldn't want to hold off chapter 3 any longer sooo….again sorry if this is short…sorry if the past chapters are short. BUT chapter 4 is going to be a long one so stay tuned! See you soon~ - Nozo-chan


End file.
